Robin "Paradox" Virchow
Appearance: masked (phantom of the opera), empty eyes, adaptive clothing/costume Backstory Nemesis: my father (not a villain, just a terrible father, and the reason for me being doomed). When did you first learn of your doom? Where did you get your sanctuary? Why do you oppose your nemesis? Who, outside of the team, is crucial to defeating your nemesis? Why does the team matter to you? Relationships You told _______________ all about your doom and the danger you’re in. You’d love to kiss Victoria before your doom comes. Family * Alistar Virchow - Father - CEO of Virchow Industries * Cosmus - Mother (deceased) Friends * Hechicero - Mother's mentor Acquaintances * Victoria Foster - crush Enemies * Alien parasite/DOOM * The unrelenting passage of time. Romance Do they currently have a crush? Yes, Victoria Foster If yes, does anyone else know? Romantic history? Kinsey Scale? Influence Who do I have influence over? * Turbo * Beelzeboy * Blake Schmidt Who has influence over me? *Specter *Dragon *Turbo *Diva Perceptions The Doomed Labels: 'Abilities: '''Telekinesis, Vitality Absorption, Psychic Construct Doom Track Triggers: * overexerting yourself * facing danger alone Whenever you bring your doom closer, mark one box on your doom track. When your doom track fills, clear it and take one of your doomsigns. Doomsigns These are abilities that come to you with your approaching doom. Once you have taken all five doomsigns above the line, you must take “Your doom arrives” the next time your doom track fills. Choose one doomsign you already hold at character creation. ❑ Your doom arrives; confront it and perish. Sanctuary Features: * a containment system * a powerful computer * healing equipment Downsides: Difficult to access, draws dangerous attention When you call upon the resources of your sanctuary to solve a problem, say what you want to do. The GM will give you one to four conditions you must fulfill to complete your solution: ❑ First, you must _______________________ ❑ You’ll need help from ___________________ ❑ You and your team will risk danger from ______ ❑ The best you can do is a lesser version, unreliable and limited ❑ You’ll need to mark one box on your doom track ❑ You’ll have to obtain ___________________ Moment of Truth The prickly tingling fear of your doom, always in your head—it holds you back most of the time. But right here, right now? It gives you the confidence to do anything. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? Is it worse than your doom? Do impossible things. Do anything. But mark a doomsign after you’re finished. Team Moves ''When you share a triumphant celebration with someone: give them Influence over you and spend 1 Team from the pool to clear one box on your doom track. When you share a vulnerability or weakness with someone: give them Influence over you and ask if they honestly think there’s hope for you. If they say yes, mark potential or clear one box of your doom track. If they say no, mark a condition or mark your doom track Social Media Wardrobe Category:Player Characters Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:MacIntyre High